With the development of electronic science and technology, people pay more and more attentions to the intelligent health field, and devices assisting the blind in walking draw attention of numerous manufacturers.
At present, navigation devices for the blind on the market mainly utilize Global Positioning System (GPS) network signals and General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) network signals to achieve positioning and provide voice prompts to guide the blind to walk. However, such navigation devices are of complex structures and high costs, and the network signals are easily adversely affected by the weather and buildings; hence, the promotion of the devices is severely limited.